metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigan
Ex-Goddess of War and Fate of The Tuatha De Danaan. Wife of Lucifer, mother to Fionn Corvin, mother-in-law to Apate, grandmother of Ford Corvin. Morrigan first appeared in Season 1. One of most formidable of the Tuatha De Danaan, Morrigan dutifully used her powers of warcraft and divination to protect her Pantheon from the Fomorian Titans for generations. However the arrival of Yahweh in Ireland marked a shift in relations with her house. Yahweh, recognising the trouble that the Tuatha were having in fighting the Fomorie, offered his assistance to drive their enemy back- in return for the freedom of his agents to spread the word of his House. Morrigan, one of the proudest and most independent of her family, refused his assistance outright but was shocked to find that Nuada and Danu had accepted this offer. Yahweh brought Saint Patrick to Ireland and began to aid the Tuatha's fight against the Fomorians, while spreading his own influence in Ireland. While the Fomorians were greatly diminished- so, too, were the Tuatha's powers. The Tuatha had bargained their own power away while Yahweh grew more and more powerful. Morrigan, like Lugh, was one of the few in her family unclouded by the influence of Yahweh through his many agents, noteably Saint Patrick, and fought with her family to break their agreement with Him. Unlike the others she saw that the writing was on the wall for her Pantheon. The final insult came when Saint Patrick tried to convert one of her most loyal seers. Morrigan confronted Saint Patrick- but was shocked to find that her powers of divination and warcraft were too diminished to overcome him. She was defeated and her seer was converted. She confronted her family to tell them of this insult- but found them meekly obeying the word of Saint Patrick and Yahweh. Morrigan cursed her family as cowards and swore to never return. She gave up most of her power in order to be able to live more freely among Mortals. Morrigan left Tir Na Nog to continue her fight against the Fomorians and in her detemination she came close to killing Bres, the King of the Fomorians, but hesitation before she delivered a killing blow- when Bres said that they were both the enemy of Yahweh. Bres, exploiting her hesitation, turned her spear on her. And spared her life. Morrigan left in shame. Disillusioned Morrigan travelled around Europe to encourage Pagan groups to counter the influence of Yahweh, but despite some mild encouragement from the minor Germanic Pantheon it was a fruitless quest. Morrigan- feeling betrayed by her House and lost in the world- turned to a life of crime. She used her, now more limited, powers of divination to assist a band of disowned scions, acting as the tactician and planner for a series of daring heists. Divining that at their next heist a number of innocents would die- she refused to help any more. Knowing that they would carry out the heist regardless she foiled it- but not without killing three members of the gang in the process. The noble act cost her dearly- she was now the prime target of the ruthless gang. Morrigan fled to New York where she adopted the name Maria Corvin, and lived incognito. Riding on the subway one evening she saw a flyer for a gig to be played that night at the Vortex Club by a band called 'The Revolution'. She divined that if she went it would change her life. It was there that she met Lucifer. Maria and Lucifer fell in love and moved in together to an apartment in Hell's Kitchen. A year later, on Halloween night in 1968, Maria gave birth to Fionn Corvin. Eight days later they were visited by the Moriae who were sent to dictate her son's life. Lucifer accidently killed two of the sisters trying to spare his child a pre-determined life and put in chain Fionn's life as the Fateless scion. Morrigan pleaded with her husband not to go to Tartarus to beg Erebus' forgiveness- but realising that it was the sake of their child, she relented. She wanted to follow her husband, too, blaming herself that if she hadn't abandoned her powers she could have foreseen the Moirae's arrival and prevented the bloodshed. Lucifer relented- saying that she must be there to protect their son in the meantime. When Lucifer entreated with Erebus he was giving an assurance that Morrgian would be told of his bondage. She never was. Morrigan raised Fionn in New York City, continuing to believe that her husband would eventually return, all the while fearing that her former gang would find her. She eventually moved to Clearwater, Oregon to start a new life. In Season 1 Maria Corvin arrived in Clearwater, having driven cross-country in her station wagon, to take up residence in the Farmhouse she had bought. She enlisted the help of Bodhi to fix the farmhouse up. Told Fionn of her lineage In Season 2 Maria moved with Fionn to the suburbs and she worked for Arrowtech Industries, an arms and tech firm owned by Brandon Van Graff. Encouraged Fionn to seek the assistance of Leviathan in rescuing Lucifer. Distrustful of Athena. Described herself as 'single' after meeting with Leviathan- who informed her that Lilin might be his child. She was reunited with Lucifer at the end of Season 2.